Lost
by KanyaeRDemonScythe
Summary: When the moon takes on an unexpected shade of crimson, it gives off a tremendous Madness wavelength. Maka must keep an eye on Soul, but what will happen when he disappears?
1. Chapter 1

"So, explain it again." Soul said, causing Maka to groan.

"I've explained it plenty. Either figure it out yourself, or ask someone else!" Soul rolled his eyes.

"I just don't get it. How come the moon is turning red?" Maka ignored him.

Over the past week, rumors spread around the school that the moon was going to turn red. Some said that it would just turn red and then return to normal in a few hours or less, some said it might explode.

Either way, no one was prepared for the news that Stein would give the next day.

"Quiet down, everyone." Stein said, even though the classroom was nearly silent. "So, I hear that people believe the moon is turning red." Mumbles were heard across the room. "While it may be true," 'I told you so's were heard now. "It's different than you may be thinking." He began drawing a a red crescent moon, with wide eyes and a crazy smile. "Around one hundred years ago..." Kids groaned and leaned back, while Stein began his long lecture.

"A witch casted a spell on the moon that caused it to turn red. Not only that, but it also somehow gave off a noticeable madness wavelength." More murmurs among the class. Even Soul whispered to Maka: 'Are you kidding me?' And she elbowed him in the ribs.

"But the wavelength only affected... Weapons." Soul's blood ran cold. _Shit._ He thought. _This is just a rumor, just his crazy ramblings. that's not true._ But as if Stein read Soul's mind, he continued. "This has been proven by Lord Death himself. So, during this week, we must prepare all weapons and meisters alike for what is to come in the week after next. The moon is turning red. And all weapons," Stein looked right at Soul. "Will be affected."

Soul's vision tunneled, and his head slammed into the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

_Run._ He told himself, even though he could barely get enough air.

Soul sprinted down an endless road, running from what seemed to be nothing at all.

 _It doesn't matter now. Just keep running._ He thought to himself. But the voice that spoke in his head wasn't his. His running came to an abrupt stop, and something stood in front of him.

Something small that was trying hard to be big. And it was working.

"You're never going to beat this." It laughed. Soul's ears began to ring, and he collapsed onto the hard pavement.

"Soul!" Maka yelled. His head shot up, nearly hitting the back of the seat behind him.

"What happened?" He said quickly. "How long was I out?"

"Just... Just for a moment, Soul." Maka seemed to giggle.

"But... But..." Soul couldn't find the right words to say. _That dream felt like hours..._ A shrill sound pierced the air, the bell. Maka started putting books into her bag, and she slung it over her shoulder.

"Want to get some coffee? You look exhausted. I hope you're not staying up too late again," She laughed. "At least it's Friday." She began to walk away.

Soul took a step forward and nearly collapsed. His legs felt like lead, but also like he had no bones. Like they melted away.

 _That was just a dream..._ Soul began to sweat, but stayed standing and walking, so Maka wouldn't worry. _It was a dream, right?_ Soul tried to ignore the pain in his abdomen and kept walking.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a lovely evening. The last one they'd have for a while, Maka predicted.

There weren't many clouds, and the ones that were there dipped into the skyline and turned shades of red, like a blazing fire. The sun fought sleep off as it slowly lowered below the horizon.

Maka and Soul just strolled through the park, enjoying their surroundings. But it was quiet. They hadn't talked since they left their apartment.

"Wow," Maka broke the silence. "It's so nice out."

"That's exactly what you said before we left." Soul chuckled.

"Was it?" She sighed. "I don't remember that, sorry. I've just been a little..."

"Discombobulated?"

"No, I don't think that that's it."

"Scattered? Clouded? Over-thinking?"

"Just shut up." Soul closed his mouth. "Thank you. You were giving me a headache."

"That's what I'm here for!" They laughed. The silence returned.

"It's just so nice." Maka said, again.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "You seem... Closed off." He wrapped his arm around her and led her to a bench, so she could sit down. She pressed her eyes closed and sighed.

"I'm scared, Soul." She whimpered. "About next week... This is the last day that... That..." Soul shushed her.

"To be honest..." He cleared his throat. "I'm nervous too. I wouldn't want to..." He stopped there, and looked away.

"Wouldn't want to..." Maka repeated. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "Soul... What-" Finally, he swung around and landed a kiss on her lips. She sat, completely stunned. He pulled away.

His eyes were misty. "Just shut up, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't promise me anything."

"Yes, yes I can."

"Soul..." Maka pleaded. She stroked Soul's white hair. It was silky, like it had been recently groomed. "Listen, you won't hurt me. I know it."

"Fine. But promise me something, since you'll be in your right mind." He grasped her hands in his. "Do anything to protect yourself." Maka noticed how cold his hands were. They began to shake. "Anything."

"You know I can't-" She cut herself off and drew in a shaky breath. "It won't come to that." Soul nodded.

"We can only hope."

"Stop it!" She got up from the couch. "No one is getting hurt! We- We'll be fine!" She turned away from him, and wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Go to bed, shark-face. I'll even-" She found herself nearly sobbing. "I'll make some waffles in the morning. Sound good?"

Soul knew it wouldn't make a difference, but his stomach screamed at the thought of having her waffles. His mouth watered. "Y-yeah," He stood and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "That'd be pretty cool." They walked into their separate bedrooms and turned in for the night.

"What was that promise, again?"

"Shut the hell up." Soul mumbled. He couldn't see who he was talking to, but he knew. He knew very well who it was.

It was dark. Something was dripping. It was also cold, very cold.

"No, really, tell me." It coaxed.

"I said, shut the HELL up!" Again, Soul couldn't tell where it was, but he could tell it flinched.

"Well SOMEONE'S a bit feisty!" It walked in circles. "Something about not hurting her, right?" Soul's Hair stood on end. "Ah, good. Just making sure. But you DO realize that it won't do anything, right?"

"I can always fight you."

"So, you'll beat yourself up? That's harsh."

"Anything to keep my meister safe."

"That's not the only reason."

"What was that?"

"Reasons to keep her safe. Her being your meister, and you needing to, ah, 'Protect her', is not the number one reason."

"Gee, what tipped you off, asshole?"

"You reeallyy liike heer!" It teased like a five year-old. "Don't worry, I can help you! This time, I'm serious!"

"I don't wan't whatever you're selling."

"Nonsense, nonsense! I don't mean the black blood! Not yet, anyway..." Soul finally turned around. He knew he was facing the little demon, the thing that haunted his mind like an obtrusive problem since the accident.

"What is it, then?" He twitched. It smiled.

"Get lost!" It giggled.

"Excuse me?!" Soul stepped up to it. A door swung open behind the demon, letting in blinding white light. The demon was just a black outline in Soul's field of vision.

"Get lost. Keep yourself far away from her! It will work. And during that time, you can be on the hunt for Afreet Egg souls to become stronger!" It laughed. "It's an inexcusable offer. How could you refuse?!" The demon slowly stepped into the room. The light was slowly tinting red. "Oh, it seems as though we're on a tight schedule. So choose, Evans!" He was frozen. He felt cold sweat run down his face, like he was standing in the rain.

The demon scowled, and the room turned blood red.

 **"CHOOSE!"**


	5. Chapter 5

Silence.

That was the first thing Maka heard in the morning. Normally, she heard birds, Soul's alarm clock, or just the sound of people in the apartments next to her getting ready.

Today, there was silence.

She got up, stretched, and walked into the kitchen, which seemed much more... grey than usual. It made her sad. She stared longingly out the window; at the grey clouds cascading over the sky. They seemed to dull the whole world, like they made everything grey and sad.

"Fits the mood, I suppose." Maka muttered. She noticed that there wasn't a single sound coming from Soul's room. She was hoping that he was sleeping well, and that there weren't any nightmares ravaging him mind.

She searched the cupboards for the cake mix, and started preparing the kitchen to make breakfast.

The wonderful, warming scent of waffles lightened the mood some. By this time, Soul would have been sitting at the table, his mouth watering. But he was still supposedly sleeping.

Even when the food was done cooking, and it was on the table, he wasn't up.

Maka swallowed hard. "Things are supposed to be different this week, you know this." She told herself. She walked to the door, every step somehow completely silent. Everything seemed to slow down around her. She felt like she was going deaf, like something was terribly wrong. She reached for the doorknob.

Silence.

She turned it carefully.

Silence.

The door opened.

It creaked.

Her lungs filled so quickly, she thought they might burst. Soul was standing right behind the door. He stared at her, his eyes glazed over, and he had a neutral expression, like he was sleepwalking.

"Soul!" She tried to yell, but her voice was breathy. He didn't answer, he just stared. He swung back and forth, like he was having trouble balancing. Finally, he looked beyond her, moved her out of the way with a swing of his arm, and walked slowly into the kitchen.

He grabbed three waffles from the plate on the table. He stacked them on top of each other, and took a large bite out of it like a sandwich.

He looked at Maka, nodded approvingly, then started breathing really heavy.

"You okay?" He leaned on the table, and dropped the waffles. "Soul?" Maka couldn't move. Her feet felt like they were cemented to the floor.

Finally, he ripped at his hair, screamed in pain, and collapsed onto the floor.

Maka's ears were ringing from Soul's scream. But other than that, guess what there was?

Silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Soul was asleep on the couch, completely still. Maka watched over him, still in disbelief at what had happened.

She had no idea why he had that panic attack. But after he collapsed, he was silent, and completely free of any injuries.

Physical injuries. Maka shuddered and stood up. She walked slowly into the bathroom, still in a slight trance. Things around her seemed to blur from focus, like everything she lived for was slowly dying and disappearing.

Once she entered the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and stared at the mirror.

 _I'm sure he's been getting enough calls... But..._ Maka gently breathed on the glass, and wrote down the numbers 42-42-564 on the clouded mirror. It rippled, and She could hear commotion from the other end of the line.

"Um, Lord death, sir?" Maka tried to talk of the other meisters that were causing an uproar.

"Yes, yes! Absolutely, Arin! Yomaha should be fine! Just continue to give her food and plenty of water, her headaches should go away!"

"But, Lord Death, sir! Riana has had issues with her eyes! She called me 'Jerame', and didn't recognize me at all!"

"I'm sorry about that, maybe should-"

"Sir! Please! It's urgent!" More yelling. Lord Death looked slightly panicked, through whatever emotion he could show from his mask. His large boxy hands appeared from a plume of purple smoke, and he rubbed the sides of his... Head.

Maka grew angry. All these people yelling at him for information, when throughout the entire week the teachers had given every student certain instructions on how to deal with most of everything. She began to feel guilty herself, but Soul was acting completely different from what the teachers described.

"HEY!" She screamed. All the other meisters went completely silent. She even startled Death with her sudden outburst. "I understand that everything is a little different than expected! But if you all just LISTENED to INSTRUCTIONS, maybe things wouldn't be so HARD!" Maka expected people to fight back. Counterattack. But there was silence. "Okay, Those dealing with weapons who seem to be hallucinating or do not recognize their surroundings, give them herbal tea or black tea so that they can sleep. Their confusion is mixed with the fact that they're tired and the madness wavelength that permeates their mind."

"Thank you!" Several meisters said.

"Alright, those dealing with weapons that have sudden emotional outbursts, give them something to focus on. A video game, movie, puzzles, anything! Just make sure that it's something that wont make them angry or frustrated!"

"Thanks!"

"Anything else more unique?"

"She seems to suffer from dizziness and nausea. She can't keep a whole lot down..."

"Give her mild foods, and no other liquids besides water. The dizziness could be from hallucinations as well, so follow that protocol."

"Thanks a ton, Maka!" Everything went quiet again, and Death stood in awe.

"Well, That was incredible, Maka!" He marveled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Need anything?"

"... Advice." Death nodded. "Soul is completely different from any case I've been taught, so far. He knows me, he doesn't have outbursts, well, he id a minute ago, but... Anyway. He's just really tired. Continuously sleeping. Just moment, ago, he walked into the kitchen really strangely, like he was still asleep. Then he screamed like someone just stabbed him, and fell over, asleep once more." Death said nothing. He sat there, thinking.

He hummed. "Strange. This may have something to do with-"

"No." Maka cut him off, and fought back sobs. "Please, please, no!" Lord Death shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Maka. But just do your best. Keep him rested, and see if that helps. Other than that, I don't really know... Do you think you can stop by later?"

Maka wanted to say yes, but she stared at the bathroom door. "I can't just..."

"Say no more. I wish you the best of luck, Maka. If anyone can help Soul, you can."

And just like that, it was quiet again.


End file.
